Darkness
by Nellynee
Summary: Creatures fallowing him... wanting him... Phantom gone... All he wanted was to wake up from this familiar nightmare... sequel to Little Secret DPDF slash yaoi
1. Find him

You guys wanted it, you guys got it. Heres the sequel to Little secret. It picks up directly where Little secret left off. All in all, I could have made this the next chapter, but this deals with a while different plot then the last one did, you guys will see.

If I don't update for a while, check my profile. 6-25-07 explains it all TTTT

Chapter 1: Find him...

_**Beep**_...

"_Look, his eyes..."_

"_I think he's coming to..."_

"_Call the family..."_

_**Beep**_...

"_Vitals are stable..."_

"_I can't believe it..."_

"_Danny? Danny..."_

_**Beep**_...

"_Honey, can you hear me?"_

"_Come on son, wake up. Please..."_

"_Danny, it's me Sam, you won't believe it..."_

"_I wish you would just wake up..."_

-------------------------

Blinding lights. White walls in a too square room. That nauseating mix of urine, sickness, and sterilizers. It didn't tale long for Danny to realize that he was in a hospital.

Giving a weak cough, (which forced him to realize how truly thirsty he was) it took him a moment to realize that that he was alone.

Phantom...

He had to find Phantom...

It took him a moment to get the covers off him. His fingers only wanted to move so far, only wanted to grasp so hard, his arms wanting to lift only so much, he couldn't ever remember being this weak. He felt tears of frustration peak at the corners of his eyes as he began to shove at them, and finally they moved far enough for his taste. Getting out of the bed was a whole other thing entirely.

He didn't know how long it took for him to get his feet, but he knew the sensation immediately, and wasn't so stupid as to let go when he touched the floor, knowing that he would drop as soon as he did. He couldn't see the the numbers on the clock, his vision didn't seem to want to focus completely, but he could tell that it took him roughly an hour of trial and error before he worked up the strength to stand. But when he tried to take a step, a tug at his arm. He glared down at the IV embedded deep in his limb, the stand all the way around the bed. He took a moment to peel off the tape, swiftly sliding the large plastic tube from under his skin, ignoring the sudden rush of blood from his arm.

He held back his yelp when his first step sent his legs wobbling and him careening suddenly into the far wall, near the door. He didn't notice as the wires connecting the sensors on his chest and temples broke, the monitor next to his bed screeching mercilessly.

He wedged his hand on in the handle of the door, unable to grab and pushed down, letting it swing open before stumbling out into the hall.

Phantom was probably scared for him, especially if he had been stuck in the hospital for... for... what had happened to him?

He had to find Phantom.

Grabbing the handrail, he tried to steady himself when his foot suddenly slipped in the small, but gradually growing pool of blood, a heady stream running down his arm, making his right hand slick. He could feel frustration seep into him bubbling into anger in his chest;. Hell, he should be able to do better, shouldn't be this _weak_ damn it! Tears poured down his cheeks, the burning sensation increasing, though from his the pain in his arm or from the sheer incompetence of himself, unable to find his lover, unable to freaking _move_...

There were a series of sharp clicks behind him, shoes.

Someone was running down the hall.

"What do you mean flat lined? He was stable yesterday, his parents were going to take him home for god sakes!"

"_FLATLINED_?!!!! What did you do to my baby boy?!"

"Mrs. Fenton, please calm down and go back to the waiting ro-"

"Danny!"

"Oh my god!"

Looking up, he could see through the blur of tears his family, his friends Sam and Tucker... but something was off about them, something wrong...

Where was he?

Groaning, he tried to wretch his leg forward, only to have it give out on him, pitching him forward. He thanked the gods that he was caught before he his that cold, and especially hard ground.

"Danny son, dear god your awake, thank you god thank you. Danny can you hear me, theres so much blood. Doctor-"

His father was cut off as his family and friends surrounded him, his doctor trying to cut through while a nurse had run off the get some gauze.

"Where is he?" despite the softness of the words, everyone had immediately quieted, straining to hear Danny's first words after the incident.

"Danny?"

"Please, where is he?" couldn't they see he was pleading?

"I'm sorry hun bet we don't know who your talking about." he turned to his mother, grasping at her cotton shirt, trying to get her to understand, he had to find Phantom... cotton?

"I have to find him, please where is he, he needs me, I can't leave him alone, you know that."

"Danny-"

"Sam, why hasn't he come for me, I miss him, where is he?"

They all looked exasperated, as if he was speaking another language. What was wrong with them, why wouldn't they tell him where Phantom was? He had to find Phantom before he did something he regrets. He had to be hurt to have not come by now... was that why they wouldn't tell him? Was Phantom hurt?

"Doctor, whats wrong with him, what is he talking about?"

"We can't be sure until we run some tests. We don't know how badly he hit his head when he fell over. From what I can tell, he may be stuck in some dream, or memory. Nurse, get me a sedative." his mother looked shocked as the nurse handed him the gauze she was holding and left to get the said medication. The doctor wedged himself forward, quickly wrapping Danny's trembling arm in the gauze, deftly and tight, before murmuring for Jack to carry him back to his room.

"What? Sedative? He just woke up, and you want to put him back to sleep?"

"Now mam, it won't put him to sleep, just calm him down."

Calm, he was calm. He just wanted to know where the hell Phantom is. He began to struggle, managing somehow to twist enough to loosen his father's grip, grabbing the doctor, pulling him down.

"Is he hurt? If that why you wont tell me? Please, I need to see him. I know he needs me... he needs me..."

His body slowed, his eyelids sank, he tried to fight even as the needle left his body, even as the darkness came back to hold him down... he fought.

He had to find Phantom.

-------------------------

I'm no doctor, I don't know no doctor lingo... so try to deal at my pitiful attempt at a hospital, he wont be there for long.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I think that this would make a god/emotional/bloody comic page. It would also be a good opportunity to make a tearful/bloody/effeminate!Danny XD

Tell me what you guys think, since this was all off the top of my head.

God it's good to be typing again

RR&R


	2. September

I'm sorry for not updating till now, things have been going on. I've been staying at a friend, and for those who have been watching me, you know that my flash drive with all my stories got corupted. But I finally got a hold of all my original stories...but I'm finally getting around to this so be happy... I bet no one saw this one coming.

Chapter 2: September

He faded in and out or a while after that, and he decided that he didn't like waking up. His eyes didn't want to open, and his body ached to much to move. Whenever he managed to move a hand, it was taken up by a family member or friend, and their too loud voice would ring out for who knows how long in loud, rambling noises he couldn't understand, giving him headaches. Every now and then someone would paw at his body, moving this, poking that, and once or twice they opened his eyes and shown a horrible light into them, splitting his head open with pain.

After a while, the noises started to make sense, and they got a little quieter, but not by much. He tried listening in, but he was just to exhausted, his body hurting too much. He fell asleep.

----------------------------------

When he woke, his head felt clearer, the once muggy pain more clear, more real, giving him something to grasp onto. His brain felt like mush, and his skin felt heated, fevered, like he had fallen asleep outside with a sunburn. His left hand was on fire, and his joints felt rusted. While his mind was awake, his body had other ideas, and his eyes refused to open, no matter what he tried. For some time he lay there, concentrating on his breathing, trying to stay awake, and he realized that people were talking quietly to his right.

"...then why can't we take him home? We have all the equipment in his room already, all the paperwork was done, and suddenly you tell us that he's going to have to stay longer?"

"We honestly didn't expect him to just wake up like that Mrs. Fenton. It doesn't happen like the movies, it takes time, little bits here and there of wakefulness, even longer to gain back awareness of surroundings. We were allowing release form the hospital because he was showing no such signs and we don't have room for people we couldn't help. His breathing and heartbeat regulated, his brain was defiantly active, but we didn't have the room to just sit and wait for him. But he's awake now and we need to run tests, make sure theres no brain damage. He seemed to be having trouble defining reality with whatever fantasy he was running through, and we need to make sure theres no negative side effects from the-"

"You said so yourself that his brain was active, that he might even be dreaming at times, who's to say that he wasn't just confused from a dream, he been out for nearly 3 weeks..."

Three weeks? What was going on?

"It's just a precaution Mr. Fenton really. Such a high amount of electrical shock should have been fatal, not to mention the exposure to whatever chemicals might have been in that blast. We just have to make sure..."

His throat tickled, and every time he coughed his stomach would lurch, his mouth wet and throat clenching with nausea even as he suppressed it.

He herd a gasp, and a small ungloved hand wedged itself into his own, his mother gasping out his name repeatably, asking if he was alright, if he was finally awake again. The doctor had pulled open his eyes, shining the light into them once more, making his headache swell and nausea rise. Before he could stop himself, his stomach lurched, and a nurse barely had time to wedge the small, banana shaped bed pan under his chin before the bile rushed forward, some of the burning green liquid slopping out and onto the sheets.(1)

After a moment of dry heaving, Danny stopped, gasping for air as it burned his throat and made his nose stuffy with a mix of vomit and snot. The doctor had sat him up, and at some point he had opened his eyes. One nurse was currently changing the sheets over his body, cleaning up the remnants of vomit from his legs before grabbing another gown from a drawer to change him out of the now stained one he was wearing. She pushed his worrying mother aside, wiping the fluids from his face with a sterile wet wipe before adjusting the pillows behind him, allowing him to partially sit up. The doctor was once more examining him, ordering the nurse to get his parents out.

Exhausted, Danny fell back asleep.

----------------------------------

When he woke again, it was morning, and the room was empty. He spent most of the time just laying there, resting his body and mind in a way sleep did not. He still had that rusted felling in his joints, and when he looked down to his left hand, he was surprised to find thick bandages wrapped around it, blood spotting it on the palm, which he hadn't noticed before. Other placed were similar, and he could fell the bandages up his arms and down his chest. The skin on his face felt like it was pulled taught and was hot to the touch. Another bandage was partially obstructing his right eye and wrapped around his cheek. He sat there, wishing he had a drink for quite some time before he herd people at the door.

After a moment he was relieved to see Sam and Tucker some in, fallowed shortly by his mother. Sam gasped loudly when she finally looked at him, and rushed as if to hug him, before catching herself, and instead draped her arms loosely around him, digging her face onto his shoulder. His mother was smiling gently in the corner, and Tucker was standing off to the side awkwardly, scratching the back of his head before giving him a smile. He felt Sam shudder against him, and it took him a moment to realize she was crying.

"Please... please forgive me, it was all my fault. I'm so sorry, so so sorry..."

He wrapped one arm around her, felt her give a long garbled sob against his shoulder before he looked up at his mother, a small smile on his lips.

"What happened that was so bad that Tucker is visiting me in the hospital?"

His mother gave him a confused look, while Tucker looked stricken. Sam continued to sob.

"What do you mean Danny?"

"Well, remember, he can barely make it past the nurses office at school, let alone into a hospital."

His mother looked more confused.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid of anything that has to do with doctors or hospitals." he gave a small laugh into his hand, a disbelieving look on his face. "but Danny, I never told you that."

It was Danny's turn to look confused.

"Of course you did, when-" he gave an exasperated sigh. "What is up with her?" he pointed to Sam, who was still weeping against his shoulder.

Maddie gave Sam an almost guarded look. "Danny, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I mean... there was that voice, and then that bright light, and then, then... nothing..." Danny seemed more then a little angry at his lack of remembrance. His mother sighed, prying Sam gently away from him, causing her to to give a loud wail. She was crying cutely, a slight pinch on her nose and between her eyes, her cheeks and forehead rubbed red and tears streaming in twin rivers down each cheek. Maddie sat her in a chair, where she rocked back and forth for a moment, giving slight sob every now and then. She was whispering under her breath, but what she was saying, Danny couldn't tell. Maddie pulled the other chair in the room close to his bed, pulling him into a tight embrace before pulling back, holding his face in her hands.

"Danny, do you know what day it is?" Danny took a moment to think. It had been late March when that monster had attacked. But who knows how long they'd been in the ghost zone.

"Well, I'm not sure about the day, but I'd say about March." the bridge of his mothers nose pinched a little.

"And the year Danny?" Danny gave a snicker. He'd be 16 soon.

"2006" everyone, even Same look stricken. His mother gave him a tender look.

"Danny, Danny you've been in an accident. You went downstairs, into the lab with you friends, and they told me you guys had been playing around with the portal. Danny, we're not sure what happened, but somehow it turned on while you were inside. You got shocked, very badly, and... you've been out for a while. I'm not sure what gave you the idea it was 2006, but you've been out for about 3 months... it's September... of 2004."

The look on Danny's face was priceless.

His head was spinning. 2004, September, 3 months... was she talking about the accident, the one that gave him ghost powers...

gave him Phantom.

No. No, no way. Not possible. If it was September, then it was at least two years before he last remember, then everything he he had done with phantom hadn't happened, and the last two years had been some sort of dream... or something... no, no, no, no...

How was that possible?

They all gave a yelp as he jumped, quite literally out of bed, racing down the hall, despite the fact that his skin burned, feeling stretched, and his legs wobbled with every step.

It took him a moment of running before he found a calender, and the mob racing behind him grew to include three nurses and his doctor. He ripped it down as he passed it, turning the corner and leaning against the wall.

They found him there, slumped against the wall, eyes blank as he stared at the calender. He didn't struggle as they led him to his room, and ignored the worried glances, didn't respond to their questions.

"_No need to worry, he's just in a bit of shock..."_

Danny Fenton woke up September 28, 2004.

---------------------------

finally huh? I'm getting on to bloody addictions.


	3. AN

I know you people were hoping for an update, but this is a very important author's note, one I hope you will take the time to

I know you people were hoping for an update, but this is a very important author's note, one I hope you will take the time to read.

I have been having this unexplainable urge to update for quite some time, but unfortunately fate has proven a cruel mistress, and left me unable to write.

It started around March.

For those of you reading my authors notes b4 chapters, you know of Christie Martel, and her father, Richard, who took me in for those six or seven months when we were moving to a new cites and having to find a new place. Took me in just so that I could finish my schooling. They were patient and giving, and she was my best friend, but when I got on the internet, the first e-mail I read was from a pal who told me they had been in a car crash.

Richard broke just about every bone in his body. He has woken up, but updates on his site say he is childish in conversations and exploration. He is making progress.

Christie on the other hand, busted in her skull. A large portion of her brain had to be removed, and she is currently in a coma. Pulling the plug was debated, and finally her mother decided to do it, but she made a little progress by making responsive movement, and the decision was revoked. She has yet to wake, and IF she dose, she may not be….the same.

I spent a few weeks of visiting and mourning with my friends, and before long fell ill with the stress.

After missing a week of school, I was taken to the doctor, and a week of antibiotics, I went back, just yesterday, worse.

I have been diagnosed with a strain of bronchitis/pneumonia hybrid that has been going around, and has been complicated by my asthma. I am currently fighting it with antibiotics, an inhaler, and a 4-times-a-day nebuliser.

Also, a rash on both my feet has proven to be caused by an autoimmune disease, how serious, we do not know.

Hopefully, I will be better soon.

But again, I digress, for when I went back to school, I was swamped with makeup work. Having made it up, I am now working on a science preject due within the week, and a at home math final.

Needless to say, I will not be updating my stories until I have finished school for the year, in at least two weeks.

The good news though, I have a challenge for you all. Check out Bloody addictions for details.


End file.
